Love Bending
by paleflower
Summary: Zuko is trying to become accepted into the Avatar's group while Katara tries to find whether her heart lies with Aang or Zuko.Please review


WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!

Zuko sat up in his bed staring out the large whole in his room leading out into the abandoned city wondering how long it would be before the group would except him. He then heard the door to his room open. He quickly lay down and pretended to sleep so the group wouldn't think he was up to something.

"I know you're awake," Katara said giving him a yeah nice try sort of look.

"I-I couldn't fall asleep," he said scared of how she would respond.

"Listen I felt bad about getting mad at you earlier so here," she extended her arms to reveal a blanket.

"It's cold so take it. This doesn't make us friends though!" she snapped.

"Thanks, I was getting kinda cold," Zuko gave Katara a smile but her face remained emotionless. After awhile Zuko fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to see Momo staring him the face. "Here Momo!" it was Aang. Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting he could see Aang holding Momo and laughing. "Well let's get to training!" Aang said he had obviously been up for awhile. Zuko could the see the sun peeking up around the edges of the canyon. Zuko got up still squinting and Aang darted out the door. He saw Soka walking by in a nightcap holding a teddy.

"Is he always like this in the mornings?" Zuko asked looking ridiculously confused.

"Yeah pretty much," Sokka said as he rubbed his eyes and walked off.

Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara ate breakfast together and chatted. Katara tried her best not to pay attention to Zuko but she couldn't help but glance and blush.

"Katara are you okay, you've been blushing all morning?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking, Aang," Katara replied.

"Well then lets get to training! The sooner I learn fire-bending the better," Aang spoke with a big smile on his face, which was filled with confidence.

They went off into the woods to a small clearing. "It's a smooth motion, like this," Zuko showed Aang the motion and a flash of fire came out of each hand. Aang imitated it and ended up with only a few sparks.

Katara was watching from a distance in a tree. _Why do I worry so much about Aang I'm sure he can take care of himself. Aang is a wonderful person and I love him, but why do I feel like it is not in him that I feel true love?_

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, stalking I see," Sokka said.

"Sokka! What the hell are you doing here!?!" Katara snapped.

"I saw that you left so Toph and I decided to see where you were going," Sokka replied.

"I'm assuming that Zuko and Aang are training," Toph said her feet still burnt.

"Oh howdya guess?" Sokka said sarcastically, "It's not like they told us before they left," he continued.

"Lucky guess, so how's Aang doing?" Toph asked.

"Could be better," Sokka replied. The training went on for hours until the two eventually got tired and decided to call it quits. The group ate an early dinner and decided to enjoy the rest of the day by going for a swim. As the group had fun splashing in the water Zuko sat on a hill watching the sun- set. Katara saw him and told the group that she would be back.

"Hey Zuko, listen sorry about being such a snob why don't you come swimming with us?" Katara said welcomingly

"I never been one for the water," Zuko replied.

"Well we're playing a fun game and I need another person on my team, I'd ask Toph but she doesn't like the water.

"Nah it wouldn't be as fun with me around."

"Oh come on!" Katara said with a smile.

"You look beautiful when you smile," Zuko quickly put a hand over his mouth. Katara gasped and Zuko quickly tried to recover himself after his sudden outburst, "Listen I'm sorry that wasn't right for me to say I" "It's okay," Katara interrupted, "it's sweet of you to say such a thing." She leaned over and kissed Zuko on the cheek. Katara ran back and told Zuko to come with her. Zuko put his hand on his cheek then soon after got up and made his way back to the river with Katara.


End file.
